


A Letter, part 11

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	A Letter, part 11

Napoleon rubbed his head and sat up. He hugged the girl.

“It’s alright Carrie, it’s only a scratch.”

He opened his communicator and called UNCLE for assistance, then looked up as his partner finished tying up their prisoner. 

“Illya, we need to find Tom and Elsie…Carrie, where are your grandparents? Are they alright?”

“Tied up in the garage, daddy. They’re okay.”

Illya touched Napoleon’s shoulder.

“I’ll go.”

Left behind, Carrie’s eyes filled with tears, and she started to weep.

“I’ve lost Millie, daddy. My twin sister, and I’ve lost her.”

Napoleon wrapped her in his arms, and they both wept.


End file.
